Quarantine
by FinnGrrPupPet
Summary: Alteration on the end of Season Six. Giles did come back and managed to restrain Willow but Anya never frees her. Then Spike takes charge unexpectedly. Not an S/Wship fiction. No ship really
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**_ nada esta mine. Powers (nousobilla) do not really exist – this is just fiction... Not to be taken seriously.       _

**SUMMARY:**_ An alteration on the end of Season Six. Giles did come back and managed to restrain Willow but Anya never frees her. No one knows how to deal with Willow's magic problem. Then Spike takes charge- unexpectedly._

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _ Thank you: True Desires, Caz n Christine…todo de mi amigos! Don't worry about not understanding the power/colour thing yet – all will be explained._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Envai Gold

Opna Black

Henyo Orange

Keitu Blue

Deygo Light Green

Yetchu Yellow

Sirus Turquoise

Ferro Purple

Gio Silver

William Red

The colour represents that particular power's magic colour. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She can't stay here, Slayer."

"I know that you bleached blond-leather wearing-blood drinking BAST-"

"Don't take it out on me, pet. Red did what she did coz' that's who she is, not coz I wear leather."

Buffy froze at his words and for the 700th time she remembered Willow's actions. The magic had become evil somewhere along Willow's path. Without it, the witch was in agony. Classic signs of addiction. Buffy's sweet tempered friend now needed to burst herself with a shot of magic just to stay alive. It was like heroine for her. 

"She could have fought it pet, but the truth is she didn't. You gotta accept her for who she is – an addict. A dangerous, violent, black magic user that could easily hurt anyone. You included. Slayer strength isn't worth shit compared to black magic."

Buffy closed her eyes in a sign of acceptance. Spike was right. She knew that he knew about magic and had seen things that were never mentioned. The tears started to silently roll down the Slayer's cheeks.

Spike sighed and stepped out of the room.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

"_Gio Omal bring forth your power. Gio Omal bring into me your compassion. Gio_-"  

"Fuckin' HELL!"

Spike had stepped into the witch's room to check on her, expecting everything except the site in front of him. From experience, William knew that Willow was farther into the deep end than they had imagined. Evoking 'Gio Omal' was more than he had expected from the witch. More than he would put up with.

The witch snarled at the interruption, her eyes black with magic and her body glistening with sweat from her withdrawal. Earlier that night, a few moments after Giles and Buffy had gone to the back of the shop, Anya had called out to them to return. When they did, they had found Anya averting her eyes from a figure standing very close to Willow. It had been Spike. His face was sombre, no longer cocky and arrogant; they found the vampire to be very serious and severe. He spoke quietly and with control, his accent was softer - but there was a steely force behind his words. Buffy had been lost after the blond-vamp had spoken but when she had looked at Giles, he was pale and only said- 'Envai…I see…I see.' The two men had exchanged a few words, and then Spike had walked towards Giles and said: 'Well Done, Rupert. I feared that I would be too late. You have done yourself and the Dover coven, justice. You must be tired from your evocation. You can rest now. Inform Felia that her coven has done well and that I'll be handling the witch. Would you mind? I prefer to work alone.' Buffy only remembered Giles looking relieved and asking them all to leave Spike with Willow. Anya made no argument and quietly, almost in awe, left the room. Buffy had been resistant, but the cold stare and harsh words she had received from her Watcher both confused and silenced her into submission. After a few minutes the vampire had emerged rendering Willow incapable of witchcraft for an indefinite amount of time – which was obviously over now.

"How DARE you try to evoke Gio Omal you stupid naïve little girl!"

Though he had interrupted the spell, Willow's eyes were now tinged silver, the colour of Gio Omal's magic. The vampire's own eyes widened with realisation. To have the magic enter her soul even with an interrupted spell, and no herbs… Gio Omal was used to visiting Willow's soul…. very used to it in fact.

"Don't lecture me, vampire. You do not want me to prove the power of my magic."

Spike gave an involuntary shudder…she was right. He had seen that power misused and at her present state she would not be able to control herself. She had already become a large part of Gio Omal's essence and the vampire knew he would have to act quickly. To buy himself some time, he threw another restraining spell towards her. Instead of a colourless solution, like the one Giles had evoked, surrounding Willow however, Spike sent a strong red essence, in ribbon form towards the witch. She tried, in vain, to deflect it, but she was soon bound. Shaking his head, the vampire left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…just get rid of all magicky type things from the house?"

Spike almost snorted at that as he entered the living room at the Summers residence. Buffy was pacing, her face drawn and agitated. Her movements were weary and Spike could sense she was desperate for a solution, almost to the brink of insanity. Her ex-watcher, just teleported in from England, looked equally as unsettled, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning against the far wall. Dawn was biting her lower lip and fidgeting in one of the sofas, shooting glances between everyone present. Xander, seated a few feet away from her, was bent with his head in his hands, massaging his scalp as if easing the worries present. Even the vengeance demon was unnerved, having been cursed by the witch upstairs earlier that evening just as Anya had taken in some dinner for her. Luckily Spike knew the curse and was able to quickly stop its course. 

"How is she?" Buffy whispered, directing a gaze towards Spike.

"Not in a good shape. She's… a lot farther in that we thought. Taking away 'magicky things' ain't gonna do the trick this time ducks."

"What do you mean, Spike?" The Watcher, looking much older than everyone remembered, turned to face the vampire.

"You all know by now that I have some experience in magic. From where and how I need not explain. I can tell you now that Willow is into the bloody shit. She's not quite herself. There's a rare and fatal death awaiting her. Few witches or warlocks reach her stage of magic if they ain't suited for it by destiny like she isn't suited for it. This is coz nature itself has barriers against it. However, those of evil nature joining with her inner magic or she herself performing a ritual requiring the murder of an innocent creature is a loophole in that plan. I happen to know that she has done both those things. With access to the magic that she has access to… she could defeat the Slayer with one glance."

Dawn choked back a sob and stood, leaving the room.  

Xander rose from his seat, his face pleading and insane.

"Don't trust him! Bleach-boy is wrong! He's a vampire!"

"Xand-"

"Wills is fine!"

"Xander…"

"SHE IS!!!" 

"No, she's not mate."

"SHUT UP! SHE IS!!"

"Xander, please, this behaviour won't get us anywhere."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"He DOES Xander."  The room grew silent after Buffy's outburst. Everyone knew how much Buffy disliked Spike. They all knew about the-rape-that-did-not-happen. But she had just stood up for him. Either she trusted him or she was insane.

"No…" Xander, weakened, fell back into his seat.

"What can we do, Spike?"

"Get everyone together pet, this will need a lot of effort."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I know what I could do that would give that witch the slightest possibility of surviving. If we leave her as she is, she will die and most likely kill all of us and the world in the process. As we saw, my…work only rendered her incapable for a very short time and if we continue to repress her magic it will grow worse just as the Poof's demon grew worse the longer it was caged. I'm the only one who can do it."

"Do...what?" Giles whispered.

"Save her."

"How?"

Spike sighed, this was the hard part, and he knew the Scoobies would object to his plan but it truly was the only was possible solution.

"Quarantine."

"What?"

"I'll take her away from here. Far away. Somewhere isolated so if she tries anything short of destroying the world, fewer people will die. If her soul stabilises, we might move elsewhere. I won't tell you what I propose to do with her. My experiences are my own and my knowledge is my own. I've been around a good long time. I know I'm the only one with the best shot at helping her. If we go, then tonight or at latest tomorrow morning would be best."

He expected cries of protest, anger and fighting from Xander…

"How long?" Buffy asked

"I can't say… but I wouldn't raise your hopes, she may be too far gone for even me to help her."

"How will you take her?

"I have a method of subduing her for a defined amount of time."

" How will we know if things are working?" Xander asked.

"You won't. It would be far too risky for there to be any contact between us. Magical reasons involved."

At this point, Spike expected protest.

"I'll pack her things…" Anya rose.

"She won't need clothes or anything like that. But I'll need pictures, sentimental stuff, pictures, trinkets, and memories…I'll be copying some of your memories with her into myself…I'll try an emotional pull first."

"Ok." 

Dawn hesitated a moment and then spoke. "Bring her back Spike. Please."

"I'll try, platelet."

 "I'll go to your crypt and pack your stuff." Buffy rose.

"Clothes and weapons. There are also two chests, locked and chained, both brown. Hidden, but I'll make them appear to you. Take Xander. One more thing, a black candle, it must be from the shelf, not the ground."

Xander mutely stood and followed Buffy to the door. Pausing he turned back to face Spike and whispered… "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike lifted the sleeping redhead and carried her out of the room. The group, Giles nearest to him, looked away, unable to see the now black eyes, burnt skin, emphasised veins, drooling silver, static shocks buzzing from her fingers…

"How will you feed her?"

"She will not need to eat until Gio Omal has left her soul. It's an age-old…well its there so that she is less 'weak'. Food is necessary for life. If it is not, then you can exist without it and will not have a crutch so to speak. Gio will sustain her life."

"What about you?" 

"I have my blood bags… and animals nearby…I'll survive. I won't need to eat much either. I'll be in a different form most of the time." 

"How will we know if she has killed you or escaped and knocked you out or…?"

Spike abruptly turned to go downstairs, outside and to a rented car that he planned to destroy upon arrival. The vampire gently placed the witch across the back seat and with a whisper, caused several gold taunt ribbons to crawl over her skin. The vampire turned back to the Scoobies. He held up his right palm and after a few seconds a red light appeared to radiate from it. This was the first time any of them had witnessed Spike actually do magic. To help Anya after Willow cursed her, all he had to do was mix a drink. 

"This will light the candle you brought from my crypt. The flame will be red as long as I am undead. It will go out if I am destroyed. If I am destroyed, either she will be dead or she will have escaped. If the candle goes out, a red ray of light, visible only to you," At this point, Spike, touched each of them once, "will lead you to my body. I won't become dust, but I will be dead. It would be nice if the Slayer here could do me the honour of a staking at that point. Otherwise I'll be caught between dimensions, forever. When you find me, if Willow is dead also, she will be nearby. If she is alive and well but I have been destroyed, she will be nearby, unconscious probably or suspended very high up in the air- the Poof will be able to get you in touch with someone who would be able to get her down in that case. If she has escaped she will still be evil – there is very little you can do…Just hope that does not happen. I will tell you now, I'll do all I can, but if I get too weak, I will kill her, rather than risk her fighting me and escaping."

"Ok. I understand." Buffy nodded, ever the calm and collected Slayer. 

She would cry that night. 

Cry so much that Dawn would have to call Angel. 

"Good." Spike nodded.

Before, the parting could hurt more; Spike turned away and started the car.

"Goodbye."

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ 


	2. Gio's History

*~*~*~*~*~*

Envai Gold

Opna Black

Henyo Orange

Keitu Blue

Deygo Light Green

Yetchu Yellow

Sirus Turquoise

Ferro Purple

Gio Silver

William Red

The colour represents that particular power's magic colour. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy closed the door, her eyes sore from the past night's exertions. Xander, almost in a zombie state, quietly went upstairs. 

"When will she be back?" Dawn's voice penetrated the thick silence. 

"I don't know."

Buffy tilted her head, suddenly aware of an unusual force around her. The shattered table that Willow had thrown Xander onto was repaired, the remaining herbs that were not used in Anya's cure disintegrated, the bleeding cuts and bruises that everyone had collected were healed… everything corrected itself. The vases were filled with flowers once more, the rooms were full of light and although the sadness remained, the air was thinner. The black magic was drawn from the house. 

Buffy smiled, sending a thank you in her heart to the vampire she could sense had caused the change. The smile dropped and she collapsed into tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike mentally changed the now black ribbons, soaked through, saturated with the witch's exuding black magic. The darker they were, the more likely they would become too weak to restrain her and keep the slumber. 

They were close, he knew exactly where to take her. The vampire feared what he had to do, but he also feared to consequences of leaving her as she was. 

The witch was dangerous and the only way to save her would be to bring forth the vampire's own power. The prospect brought another shudder to his spine as he recalled the past. A past he would have to remember. For everyone's good. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

**4 months later**

"I'll see you at 5, Buffy."

"Alright, bye, Dawn."

Dawn sighed and left the glowing house. No one was quite sure what exactly Spike had done to it, but they were only ones who could see the protective red glow that encased the no-longer-just-Summers household. No one, not even mortal friends could enter the area, excepting the people who lived there, Giles and the L.A. crew. Xander, Anya, Buffy and Dawn all lived in the house. Giles had returned to England but he called everyday, even though he knew that if Willow and Spike returned- he would be told…he still called to check. Angel came down to Sunnydale, every so often, to make sure everyone was ok, since the night Dawn had called him saying Buffy was choking on tears. Cordelia had also come back, staying for a few days at certain intervals. The candle with the red flame, burned in the kitchen, the wax remaining at the same level. The people in the house were strangely similar, burning, living, but not changing or moving. Four months and no sign of Spike or Willow. He had said it might take a long time. Years? They didn't know. Buffy wanted to talk to Spike, ask about Willow, ask him how she was meant to cope with everyone in the house…all hoping…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike drained the mug of blood and stared out across the dense woodland. An old friend, had agreed to buy the 20 mile radius Spike had requested, clear and organism-free. A shield that Spike himself could not break encased the large woodland area. The small cabin where Spike had taken Willow was in the centre. A waterfall was nearby at which Spike bathed himself when he could take the chance. The cabin was small, a porch and two rooms. One was Willow's. It was bare, and the walls, ceiling and floor were coated with a glow similar to the one Spike had created in Sunnydale, however this one was gold. The witch was never removed from this room as the gold glow kept her within its vicinity. The other room was Spike's. There was a small table on which he kept his one mug, a clock and a mini-calendar. His clothes were folded on top of one of his two locked trunks. Willow's clothing was kept in his room. He slept rarely; for fear that the witch would have a power surge. At her weakest moments he could chance an hour of sleep or a bathing session. Every week he would throw her into a deep 'golden-ribbon' slumber so he could hunt a pile of animals, bathe and sleep for a few more hours. The vampire was careful not to let the gold become even the faintest bit grey. 

And so it all continued. The progress report was bleak. He was using one of the strongest methods of soul cleansing he knew of - but it did little to change the witch. He would have to continue trying all methods possible. The final option was one he preferred not to think about. But if it had to be done, it would.

 ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Spike locked the trunk having removed what he needed. 

"Freio." He slipped through the slit in the golden glow. "At-haare." The slit closed. 

Willow hissed when she felt his presence in the room. She was very different from how she was in Sunnydale. The black hair that had brushed her shoulders in deadly straight falls was now a tangled mess, clawing at her face and neck. Black blood and silver liquid seeped from her skin at indistinguishable points and her eyes glinted malevolently with deep silver hatred. Her trousers and underwear had long since been ripped and removed - leaving her in a thin, bloody, torn blouse that hung limply from her body. Semen and blood trailed down her inner thighs from repeated rapes. Scratches and bruises were scattered over her skin in an almost casual way. 

William had been working on the dominator method. 

"Good Morning Willow."

"GIO OMAL BRING INTO ME THAT WHICH I WISH FOR!"

Her chest seized and silver shot through her body. Rising from her position on the ground she gnarled at the vampire and from her mouth she released holy water as water from a hose. 

"Ferro Omal, take your lurka and dismantle its power. This is my command." Spike's voice boomed through the room, though he barely muttered the words, and Willow's skin was engulfed in a purple tinge for a moment before losing its silver tinge. She hissed as the magic source that would later be re-stocked, faded. 

"William, I see you rely on others to fight me. Do you fear me?" her voice was tinged with a hypnotic and luring tone which was lost on Spike as he smirked. 

No one knew the vampire's past of magic. He had, if he chose to use it, the ability to control powers far above Willow's station. At this point he was commonly commanding Ferro Omal, Willow's main source's creator, to drain its 'child'. However, this weakened Ferro and Spike doubted that his old friend would be able to be of assistance much longer. The intricate web of the magical family was just as complex as that of the vampire family. Darla sired Angelus, who sired Dru, Penn, William who sired… it continued on, but the oldest or strongest vampire was always superior. In the magical world, it was far more complicated. 

One 'power', such as Ferro, would be the **_baab_** (like a sire) of their **_lurka_** (childe), such as Gio. So, a baab would create a lurka and that lurka would become a baab once they created their own lurka. As in vampires, the oldest or strongest would be the superior. The head of the good 'powers' was **Slidethenvai** who was usually referred to as 'Envai'. Spike was by no means, superior to Envai; however, in 1856 the vampire had gained the respect of the Masteress-of-magic. Spike could not command Envai but the blonde had rank enough within the magical web that if he were to ask for Envai's assistance, it would be provided. 

Envai was baab to two powers only. His two lurka were Henyo DosCo and Peitu DosCo. Henyo had several thousand **_dequi_**, similar to minions; they were not of as high a rank as lurka and were normally for servant purposes. If several dequi joined with Envai's permission, they would become a very weak 'power'. Henyo had only 400 lurka in total. Each of them had 50 or so lurka each with the odd couple of exceptions. Peitu DosCo, Envai's other lurka, joined with the power Keiso MeOmal to become one large power, **_Keitu OmalCo_**, a mixture of the two. Keitu became baab to several million lurka. The strongest of which were Deygo Omal and Yetchu DosCo. Ferro Omal was the lurka of Deygo's grand-lurka. Ferro had chance only to produce one lurka, Gio. Then, the power grew weak very very quickly. It was a mystery to all the powers. It was unheard of that a power would become _weak_. An ancient curse was brought to light, irremovable by all except Envai. Gio would absorb his baab's power until he could become of Ferro's rank. This was a magical impossibility but the deep seed of evil in Gio would continue to feed off Ferro for eternity. Many of the powers wanted to end Ferro's existence but Envai forbid it, giving no reason. Ferro could occasionally stop this absorption but never for very long. When Ferro did however, it rendered Gio as weak as a dequi. Gio was banished to the black magic powers and gained rank there till he was right-in-command to the black magic equivalent to Keitu OmalCo. 

The Masteress-of-magic in the black powers side, equivalent to Envai, was **Juichowolopna, **called Opna for short.

Gio's own power was minimal in comparison to those below it in the black magic family, however by combining his power with its baab, Ferro's, Gio was able to excel. Gio remained under the full control of neither white nor black magic. 

A volatile and dangerous power, few would command Gio's magic as their source. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The story will make NO sense if you don't understand that bit above, so either draw yourself a little family tree or, go to this address:  
www.geocities.com/coffee_machine_child/familytree.jpg


	3. White and Black

*~*~*~*~*~*

Envai Gold

Opna Black

Henyo Orange

Keitu Blue

Deygo Light Green

Yetchu Yellow

Sirus Turquoise

Ferro Purple

Gio Silver

William Red

The colour represents that particular power's magic colour. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I do not fear you, girl." Spike's voice silkily flowed into Willows blood and she was lifted into the air, her chest pulled forward as if on a string. 

"Rather, you should fear me." He whispered, cutting a slit down her chest. The blouse she barely wore, fell to her right shoulder. As blood seeped from the cut, Spike sunk his hand into her chest. 

"GIO OMAL BR-AAAHHHH!" The pain was like nothing she had felt before. It consumed her entirely and her words were lost in screams of agony. Deep inside her mind, she spat venom onto the man before her, but she had no control over his actions. His superiority was undeniable, but he was not her master yet. She would play by his rules, gain strength. Gio had only allowed her to evoke weak black magic powers against Spike for fear that Envai would become involved. However, Gio was changing his mind. Being under neither black nor white magic control, Gio Omal had been working on drawing strength from both black and white magic powers in order to use the two forces as one conquering force. So Willow did not worry. 

_Her master whispered to her at night._

_He touched her gently where that beast had slain her._

_Gio had a passion that was equivalent to the thirst inside of her._

_He promised._

_It would not be long before he would come for her in full force._

_Then the world would pay for its cruelty._

_He promised._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Spike washed his hands clear of the silver blood coating them. Another long attempt at purifying Willow's soul. Nothing he had done had caused significant difference. With Ferro's help, Spike could only hinder her descent – or was it ascent- into evil? The vampire was considering evoking higher powers to control the girl. Gio Omal was unreliable. With both black and white magic within his one power, Gio had always been an outcast, more accepted in the black side, but still not fully trusted. 

"Escalio Poerfentie, Deygo Omal. I command your presence."

The room filled with a light green haze at Spike's words. 

"The mortal realm, William? This place is still in its 2002nd year. I would have thought a creature of your calibre would be in search of more amusing locations."

"Deygo, the formalities aside, you know of my reason for calling upon you."

The power, only a green haze, seemed almost to sigh at that. 

"Indeed I do, William. The mortal witch. Far too deep, I don't see how we could have missed the power build up. It's unnatural! But Gio…well, we all know how hard it is to trace his work. We are all worried William; there is talk of a new power within Gio's grasp. A power that would surpass that of both Masteress Envai and Masteress Opna. A mixture of white and black magic."

"Impossible, the two would be at constant rage, they are naturally unable to co-exist."

"Which is how they are so powerful together. By harnessing their combined, resistance (against each other), they create a huge force of energy… It's hard to fully understand the details William, but its bad."

Spike, shook his head.  Deygo continued.

"Masteress Envai wants this witch out of the picture, Gio could use her as a valuable tool and we can not allow any such opportunity to arise. If need be, she will have to be…"

Spike looked up sharply. "No." 

"William, it is not your choice to make. If you cannot purify her soul, in the very near future, I fear that her soul will have to be banished to eternal unrest in order to defeat Gio. Masteress Envai believes that Gio may be using her, as storage for the power that he is absorbing and reacting to eventually kill her and release the power… it is all unclear. Masteress Opna is even willing to meet with Masteress Envai in order to defeat Gio. Masteress Opna does not want to be surpassed either. The natural balance is at stake, William. If we did not banish her soul, she would be destroyed anyway, and she would take the dimensions of all universes with her."

William shook his head, perplexed at this new information. "Give me time… I will purify her soul."

"How?"

"I will start by evoking you, then I will move upwards slowly. Before evoking Masteress Envai, I will use my own power combined with all powers from Henyo to Ferro. If that does not succeed…then I will ask to evoke Masteress Envai."

"As you wish, William."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Love Conquers

Song lyrics for 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mud are in between these lines : --------

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Envai Gold

Opna Black

Henyo Orange

Keitu Blue

Deygo Light Green

Yetchu Yellow

Sirus Turquoise

Ferro Purple

Gio Silver

William Red

The colour represents that particular power's magic colour. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike lay in the sun. He had to be in power form of course, but he chose to remain in his own shape, just not in vampire form. He breathed in the air, as if he could breathe in the sun also. If what happened today ended happily or unhappily, either way he would not lay in the sun again. 

"William?"

Spike stood, sighing and turned around to face an orange haze. 

"Henyo, it is good to see you."

"I come only to tell you that Masteress Opna knows what blocks Gio has placed around the mortal and is prepared to remove them."

"Good, what about Sirus?"

"Sirus is prepared."

"And Tara?"

"She is calmed since you spoke to her."

Spike nodded, remembering his short meeting with Tara. She had been scared for Willow especially when she was told that the redhead's soul could be banished for eternity. Spike had done his best to soothe her and quickly explained what he needed from her. The last few days had been hectic in general now that Spike thought about it. The Summers Residence and Angel's Hotel had been evacuated in case Willow did escape, and everyone – including Giles, Oz, Riley, Sam, Willow's parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, Xander's parents, Cordelia's parents, Jonathan, Andrew, Buffy's dad and Faith had been taken to Marseilles in France where they could easily go through a dimensional portal if Willow did find them. 

"So all is prepared?"

"Indeed it is, William."

"Fine. We start as soon as Masteress Envai and Masteress Opna wish. Both the girl and myself are prepared. Bring all the powers to this dimension. We are ready."

"Very well, William. I bid you well."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~

One year and a month since they left Sunnydale 

**_Marseilles, France._**

"A-Angel…"

"Yeah?"

"You know…how you're Spike's sire?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you feel him? Know if he's ok? Or maybe…his emotions?"

**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_FLASHBACK_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

No one will ever invent a word for the surge of emotion that tore through Angelus's body when he heard the smug tone of Darla's voice that night. Vamping, Angelus snarled at his sire and turned to Dru.

"Can ye feel him, childe?"

"William…. Spike…his heart is stony, Daddy. He wants to be spiky. Hard…he SCREAMS SIRE. HE SCREAMS FOR HIS SIRE. HIS BLOOD SIRE. HIS BLOOD SCREAMS FOR YOU."

Drusilla's head fell back and she continued to roar for William, for Spike. Angelus ignored the searing pain he felt in his chest and called within himself, within the demon to the very core of his sire/childe relationship with Will, and cried out to his childe's blood. The force of the reply sent Angelus crashing into the wall behind him.  
"Will." He moaned, the pain that his childe felt crashing into the older vampire's body with a force that was unparallel to any other he would ever feel.

**_+_+_+_+__+_+_FLASHBACK_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

"He's…not exactly in vampire form, I think. I can't feel him right now, no."

And that's why I haven't been able to rest, he added privately.

"Oh. Right, OK."

"I'm sorry, Buffy."

"I'm sorry too, Angel."

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Spike was antsy. There was no other word for it. The WAITING was excruciating. Dammit! Why weren't they here? Bloody Hell! 

And then he felt it. The gentle tremor that came before a Power entered a dimension other than it's own. 

The blonde had expected a slightly larger tremor since there are about an infinity-worth of Pow-

His thoughts were cut off as the whole earth shook beneath him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marseilles, France  
Giles 

Giles skimmed the paper and leant forward to pick up the cup of tea just being presented to him.

"Merci beaucoup, C'est combien?"

"Deux cent Francs, Monsieur."

"Voila, merci." 

The waitress nodded and walked away. Giles had been feeling agitated all morning and it had just become progressively worse during the day. He wondered if maybe a cup of tea would relax his tense muscles. The warm elixir soothed him as his insides warmed up in the way that only tea could generate. Just as he relaxed into his chair, the earth shook beneath him.

~~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*

****

**_Marseilles, France.  
Oz, Buffy, Dawn and Angel_**

"I can't imagine Willow with black hair." Oz commented, absently.

Buffy turned to look at him, not sure if he was insane or demented…or both. 

"Plus veins." Dawn added. 

Buffy was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable. She glanced at Angel who was frowning.

"What?"

The broody vampire looked at her and seemed confused over some sort of…itch.

"Nothing, it's just…I've felt unusual all day and now it's worse. I think Spike might be in vampire form…But I don't know…"

They all gazed at him, questioning.

"Because I feel like I'm lying in the sun…not burni-"

Their conversation was cut short as the earth shook beneath them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~~*~~*~*

**_Marseilles, France  
Anya, Xander, Cordelia and Faith_**

Am I just in HELL right now? Xander didn't think it could get much worse. Anya knew a little about Cordelia, who knew nothing about Anya or Faith who somehow just KNEW by the other three's actions what was going on.

"So, you're half-demon?" Anya addressed Cordelia.

"You're WHAT?" Xander spun round to look at Cordelia.

"Only recently. And yeah. Don't look at me like that Xander. That look is reserved by any woman that sees your teeny little d-"

"You saw WHAT?" Anya yelped. 

"Erm…sorry are you dating him?"

"I'm his ex-fiancée." 

"You nearly got MARRIED?" 

"So, which one of y'all made him a man?" Faith's voice rung out, smugly.

"Probably the full-demon." Cordelia remarked.

"I thought it was you." Anya confessed. 

"WHO WAS IT?" they both turned on Xander.

"Erm…."

"Me." Faith trilled.

"YOU SLEPT WITH PSYCO-BITCH?" Cordelia screeched.

"I had gathered from your conversations that the other slayer was not an ally."

"Damn right, I'm not."

"Ladies…ladies…" Xander shot nervous glances between all of them.

Anya shook her head and sat down, "I don't feel so great."

Cordelia frowned and went towards the vengeance demon. "Have you felt strange since…?"

"This morning." Anya finished the sentence.

The two demonesses glanced at each other uneasily.

"We should tell Giles, we might be picking up on something." Anya stated. 

"Yeah, we'll check Angel, see if he's getting this too."

But before they could leave, the earth shook below them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The shaking carried on for what seemed to everyone to be a very long time. It was accompanied by a strong wind and a few moments of extreme heat. The cabin in which Spike and Willow had been staying was broken and all that remained was a transparent golden square-ish glob suspended slightly in the air with Willow, standing full force, obviously working on breaking the gold down. Suddenly, deciding to store her magic, she stopped her curses and snarled. 

Spike, having ensured Willow's containment, looked around the area. For about a mile, as he estimated, the landscape was bare, parched earth, cracked from severe dehydration. 

"Bloody Hell, even the waterfall's gone."

"Power William."

Spike shook himself out of his daze and noticed the several circles of powers around himself and Willow. All the white powers were to the right and all the black powers were to the left. Willow was empowered; the golden square was filled with momentary bursts of magic that just spilled over Willow's brimful supply.

Spike bowed. "Masteress Slidethenvai , MasteressJuichowolopna."

All the powers were in a thick mist form. Spike's eyes glanced over the semi-circle that was the white magic side. At the front, facing him were Envai, Henyo and Keitu. Behind these three the first circle started. Spike nodded at the few he was closely acquainted with, noticing that they were standing in order of rank. The innermost circle were more powerful that the outermost circle. That was why Spike smiled when he saw the purple haze that was Ferro, present in the first circle. Being a necessary part of the proceedings, Ferro had been brought forward, but Spike could sense its discomfort at being between powers that were much greater than itself.

"Power William."

Spike flinched at the black magic that was thick in Opna's voice. 

"Yes, Masteress Juichowolopna"

"Gio is unaware of these proceedings. Whenever you are ready, I will summon it here. Envai and myself have agreed that Gio will heed my summons more that those of Envai."

"I agree, Masteress Juichol-"

"Enough with the formalities, William. Time is running out. 'Opna' will DO."

The urgency in the Masteress's voice was evident and both black and white powers alike shared a shudder of fear.

Spike nodded. "Very Well. Please summon Gio Omal."

Opna seemed almost to nod, and in a millisecond, a silver haze appeared. It's shock and confusion was apparent. 

"Opna. Good to see you. I didn't realise there was a party."

"Ready, William?"

"Indeed, I am, Masteress Envai."

With a single 'breath', Gio's haze became smaller and fainter and Ferro's became larger and stronger in colour.

"The curse…?"

"Gone."

William nodded. Envai removed Willow's golden confines and Opna pulled away the now visible black magic that surrounded her. 

"I won't risk her absorbing more power from any of the other powers here. I am putting you and Willow in a sphere, cut off from us. When you need Sirus, just call for him." 

Envai passed this thought to Spike's mind just before encircling Spike and Willow in an orange bubble and pushing it into the air.

"BASTARD!!!" Willow hissed and threw a ball of mixed magic at Spike. Unable to dodge it, Spike was hit with the full force of the magic. It was more powerful than anything he had experienced. The energy was overwhelming. If he had been in vampire form, not even his dust would have still existed. 

"Bellio!"

Red magic encased Willow like a second skin and Spike took a moment to regain his powers. Just as he stood, Willow broke through Spike's magic and shot another ball of her own at him. This time, Spike managed to just dodge it and sent up a deep fog to obscure Willow's vision. Quickly, he pulled upon Envai's magic, silently muttering a memo to self 'apologise for stealing my masteress's magic'. He threw it at Willow and it held her tightly, allowing Spike a quick moment to get his bearings. The mixed magic would overpower Envai's magic eventually, but there was still time. 

"Willow." Spike whispered, but his voice filled her every vein, was carried through her blood and echoed with her heartbeat. "Willow. So much pain, Willow. So much pain…I can feel it. He soothes your pain doesn't he Willow? You don't even remember why you hurt so much to begin with. Remember Buffy, Willow?"

Her body, rigid with magical tension, seemed almost to flinch at the distant memory of-

"The Slayer."

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM Memory upon memory was pulled from Willow's mind and thrown into her face. Distant voices, trinkets, pictures, encircled her mind in a way that she could not ignore. Over and over until she shook her head in agony and froze. 

"You remember don't you Willow? You can see her. She's your friend Willow. You remember, don't you?"

----EVERYTHING'S SO BLURRY------- 

"How about Oz, Willow?"

Her breath caught in her throat as Spike assaulted her mind with images, touches, moments, words, songs…things that seemed so distant she wasn't even sure it was her in those memories.

"And Giles?"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"And Anya?"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Angel BAM? Faith? BAM? Kendra? BAM"

" Do you remember how it used to be, Willow? GOOD and bad."

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Cordelia? Joyce? Riley?"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM  
  
 "Xander? Do you remember, Xander? I didn't even have to ask you. I felt it. You remembered him on your own."

BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.

-------And everyone's so faint--------- 

BAM. "You remember them don't you? A little. I can tell. Remember, Willow."

---------An' everybody's empty-------- 

"They're…Willow….they're taking you somewhere….can't you see them Willow. In your mind. In your memory. They're there. Don't you remember, can't you feel how much they love you?"  
  


--------An' everything is so messed up--------- 

"Something hurts." Willow's voice cracked, hoarse and saturated with pain. 

"Maybe it's this."

And with that, Spike was gone. And a girl with a sad smile was standing there, tilting her head and staring. And then, Willow remembered.

~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~

**_--------Without you_**

I cannot live at all------------- 

"TAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Somewhere in her screams, she turned to sobbing, ugly heavy sobs that pulled her body into a gruesome contortion of pain and remembrance.

"Remember." His voice was back, and suddenly, there was no resistance towards the memories. These ones…they surrounded her like a warm blanket. Soothing voices, images, bracelets, presents. Smiles and Touches. Laughter and Light…so much light…something strange, panging…almost like heartburn…but nice….bracing…icy but in a good way…lulling and safe and…

"That's love, baby."

Willow looked up and Tara was smiling. Tara was smiling. Tara was smiling. Tara.

"I love you Willow."

"You're here."

"No, Willow. I'm not. I died, Will, remember?"

BAM.

"Hey, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be ok."

"But…"

----------My whole world surrounds you------------ 

"No, buts. You'll be ok. You'll be ok because I love you. And I trust in you. I know you'll be ok, because I want you to be. I want my Willow to go out there and be the person I love. Because hate can't bring me back, Will. But love…Love can keep me close."

"I'm right here, Will." Tara's hand reached out and Willow's eyes, deeply sunken in her sallow face, followed it with a look of desperation.

"I'm here." Tara's fingers grazed over the bleeding chest before her and seemed almost to hold Willow's heart still for a moment. "I'm in your humanity, Will. You lost me. You promised you'd always find me, baby. Find me now."

"I'll always find you."

Tara smiled and nodded. "No more of this. Let it go, Will. You'll be ok. I'm here."

---------------I stumbled and I crawled--------------- 

Slowly the humanity within her body stretched its lazy legs and pushed out the black magic in her soul. The veins disappeared. The black-knotted mess regained its rich red colour. The cuts and bruises that lined her body, seeped out silver fluid and scabbed over. The broken, splintered bones were healed. The deep slice down her chest healed and a small black horse, seemingly galloping was left right above her heart. 

"There's my Willow. Keep riding on, baby. Whatever happens."

And Tara was gone.

~*~(~(~(~****~*~*~******~~~**~*~*

Willow shook her head, an empty feeling deep inside her that seemed vast and unfathomable. 

"Willow."

"William."

"I'll look after you, Willow. You're not alone. I'm here for you."

"I'm scared."

"I know. Do you trust me?"

"You saved me, William. You saved me from…"

"Don't think about that now. Just trust in me and that I'll take care of you, Willow."

---------------An' you can be my someone---------------- 

"I trust you, William."

"You'll be ok."

Willow's lower lip trembled and Spike pulled her to his chest as they fell to the bottom of the sphere, ugly sobs again heaving the redhead's body. Only this time, she had Spike there to lean against- giving her support, and love, and a little seed of hope. A little seed of hope within her, that would grow and take away the pain…and one day…. she wouldn't feel empty anymore…. one day…. that seed would grow so big…no more pain….

------------------You can be my seed------------------ 

~*~*~*~*~~~~**~*~*~*~****~~~*~**

The strain of the past…everything caught up with her mortal body and soon, Willow was in a deep and much-needed slumber. There was a moment of slight unrest as Gio was finally destroyed as the natural balance shifted slightly and then steadied. Spike bade the powers goodbye and set about getting a place to live for the next few months. As much as the newly-returned-to-vampire-form-again-power would have loved to take Willow back 'home', there was still much to be done. The Slayer and her compadres would have to move to another hell mouth and Angel Investigations would have to move to Sunnydale to replace them. Willow would not be able to adjust back into a 'familiar' environment with any ease – no, best would be to take her somewhere new for a new start. Envai and Opna had created a small amount of the 'mixed magic' and used it to stop Willow from EVER being able to call upon even the weakest form of power. Everyone would have to be explained this of course. 

Spike sighed and glanced over at Willow. There was an unusual attachment between them. There was a sense of responsibility on William's part, and a sense of dependence on Willow's side. The more he tried to explain it the worse the explanation sounded. But it was simple really.

**_------------You know that I'll protect you_**

From all of the obscene-------------- 

~~*~*******~*******~*~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~******~~~~~***

The End of 'Quarantine' and the beginning of 'Living'.


	5. Section 2 : Living

**TITLE:**_ Living.          _****

**CATEGORY:**_ S/W - friendship      _

****

**Thanx and Notes:**

**Thank you so so so much Ness, and Sara for the support. Thank you Cazy for just plain ignoring my pleas for reviews!!**

**I am desperate for reviews, I am v.v.v.v.v.v.conscious of my writing! So, please if you like or don't like this – review it!!!**

Lyrics from Puddle of Mud 'Blurry' ' are in between these lines: ---------

FIC

"Thanks, Philip."

"It is of no great consequence, William. You know I never use my Mexican estate! I would have sold it long ago, but for the fact that I could never be bothered!"

"All the same…associating yourself with this whole mess…it's good of you, Phil."

Philip nodded, sombre. The laughter and jovial air around him dispersed and he calmly regarded Spike's haggard face. "Look after yourself, William. I fear this business has taken its tole on you."

"The time for resting will come, Phil. I've got a bloody lotta shit to get through first."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

-----------I wonder what you're doing _Imagine where you are------------_ Marseilles, France 

"Buffy? A word?"

Buffy shook herself out of the daze she had been in and stood, following Giles into the next room. His face was tense as he held out the phone to her. Buffy frowned; all the people she knew were in the hotel. 

"Hello?"

"Slayer."

Buffy's head spun and her breath caught in her throat as she struggled into the chair nearby.

"Spike?" the strong voice that he remembered came out as almost a breath.

"I don't have much time, she's sleeping. I have a few things to say."

"Al-alright." The need to question, to beg, to plead…

"First…she's ok, pet. She's…not witchy anymore."

"Spike, oh Spike, I'm so sorry, I don't understand, I just, Spike, is she alright? Is she sick? Are you ok? We've missed you so much Spike, I'm sorry for all those times, Spi-"

"Sssh, Buffy, It's ok, pet. Please. I need you to listen right now. I don't' have time."

"Right, I'm sorry, it's just – no, I mean, go on."

"Basically – the next few months are gonna be tough, for everyone. I need you to move to another hell mouth, take everyone important. I explained a bit to Giles too. There's one in England, I think. I'm not sure where. You'll need to set up a new life, for everyone. When Willow is ready, we'll come back. But you have to be ready, stable. Little things, routines, she needs that. It's secure. Buffy, she's…different. If we don't do this, she'll… I don't know. Look, I have to go. I'll find out where the hell mouth in England is, and we'll go there when we're ready. Goodbye, Buffy."

**_---------There are oceans in between us_**

But that's not very far------------ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Short, I know, I will update VERY shortly, probably today – please please review!!!!


	6. Willow and England

**Thank you **samson **for reviewing! A lot of people thought the magic stuff was too complicated to understand!**

**Thanks Teri aswell! **

Lyrics from Savage Garden 'Crash and Burn'  are in between these lines: ---------

FIC

**_--_****_When you feel all alone   
And the world has turned its back on you—_**

Willow stared blankly at the blazing sun against the dirt outside. She was in the yellow room. There was a long cushioned window seat that overlooked the ranch and the lazy road that led up to the estate. Nothing except nature surrounded them. The town was 15 minutes away, close enough to be inviting but not intruding. William was outside with the horses and Carl. She watched as his hands ran along the smooth curve of the black stallion's neck, gently, slowly, hypnotising. There were four horses. Willow didn't know much about horses, but they were beautiful. The only black stallion was hers. They had instantly been suited to each other. Willow remembered William taking her to see the horses. It had been late, and the sky was dark. She remembered because in Sunnydale the sky was always blurry. Here it was crisp and clear. She could have counted the stars if she wanted to. 

She was curious, remembering things about the world all over again. 

"There they are, pet."

The open corral had been the only other thing on the horizon, excepting the barren desert and road. The four horses grazed close to each other at the other end of the corral. Willow remembered the world slipping into slow motion as she had watched their slow, graceful movements against the sky. William had watched her, silently, as she tilted her head in admiration. The black stallion had come closer and William stiffened in fear. 

"We can go, pet. If you don't want to be too close."

"No, its ok. I like him."

"His name is _Corazon_. It means heart."

"Corazon."

Her heart had ached as the black head nuzzled against her heart, almost as if he knew that another black horse was galloping on it. Willow had felt such an unusual mixture of peace and longing that it overpowered her. 

Willow watched as Spike left Corazon and walked back towards the villa. It was large, but comfortable. Spike and Willow each had a room, but there was also the yellow room, a gym, a large kitchen that led to the porch, a library, two rooms for Carl and Louisa, bathrooms and another bedroom. 

Carl was the man who looked after the horses and the land. He went into town to get the supplies and did all the errands and odd jobs that needed to be done. He was a man in his 30's, who lived with his wife and children, close to the villa. 

Louisa was a homely, mothering woman in her 50's who cooked and ran the house. Every few days, some maids from the town came to help put the house in order and it was Louisa that decided what needed to be done. Her short, curly black hair and brown, oval eyes were much more striking than the elegant creases in her skin, leaving her with an impression of wisdom and honour. 

Both of them knew about demons. Carl could be relied on if there were any problems of the sort, and though Louisa knew about demons, dealing them was something she preferred to support in the manner of good solid meals for the fighters.

It was a gentle, nurturing environment and Spike knew that it was healing Willow's pain and soothing her soul. 

--**_ Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart--_**

It was the perfect place to forget about the existence of time and ease the storm in her mind, body and soul. The physical effects had let up in the few months they had been there, but Willow still cried for Tara and still hurt with withdrawal and still hissed and flinched from a non-existent Gio. 

And Spike was there to hold her and soothe her and protect her. 

But things still hurt. The past still attacked her and sometimes, sometimes she nearly stopped trying.

**_--I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold--_**

Those times, she would look at William and know he would care for her, she thought of Tara and a little more strength would fill her weary bones. One more day. So hard… She understood about Buffy now. Wanting to die. It was scary. 

**_--When darkness is upon your door and you feel like   
you can't take anymore   
Let me be the one you call --  
  
_**

But he was there. When she felt that no one was there, that she was dirty and evil and deserved hell…. sometimes it was as if she only had to whisper and he was there. Many nights she would leave her bed and clamber into his, desperate to feel less alone, more alive. 

He understood. Even when they had as light-hearted a conversation as they could, he could detect the desperate need beneath her surface. Every few seconds she would touch someone, Louisa, Carl, mostly him. She didn't think he noticed, but he did. She did it so that she could make sure that they were all there. At the beginning she had been jumpy, not trusting anywhere further than Spike's direct proximity, but slowly, she was easing back into living.

**_--If you jump I'll break your fall   
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night--_**

With him, it was almost as if nothing could hurt her. Almost. 

~~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*

One Year and 5 months since they left Sunnydale 

It had been two months since the Sunnydale crew had moved to England. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Clement (Spike's friend with the 'skin disease') were finally settled in Chilrow, a small countryside village that was trying to be a town. The houses were all best described as cottages and were very large and ornate. Vines and greenery made up the appearance and a multitude of wild flowers and rivers scattered the area. Quiet, tranquil and beautiful, Buffy hated to think that less than two miles away was a hell mouth. Luckily, it was just below an unfortunate farmer's field. Few would be attracted to the small hell mouth, but Buffy was glad for the lighter workload. They all lived in a cottage named 'Redwood'. Anya and Giles were receiving some money from the runners of the shop in Sunnydale, a friend of Angel's, Fred, was running the store while her boyfriend, Gunn, took on the Sunnydale demons with Angel. Xander and Anya had got back together, slowly and both worked in the village. Xander was slowly becoming popular at the local radio station and had his own slot where the village tuned in for his goofy commentaries and daily 'horror' stories about Brenda the Zombie Killer. Anya had started work at a nursery and elementary school and the kids loved her. Her quirky funny faces were the delight of two entire age groups and her smile made her first crush of many a little boy. They had sold their place in Sunnydale and with their combined income they were hoping to get a small place of their own soon.

            Dawn was perhaps the most changed by the change. She was very different. There was an air of release about her. She was happy. The new life that she had so desperately desired was there, and her sister was back. Now that they knew Willow was safe, they did not worry, only waited, with excitement for her return. 

            Giles was happily retired and set about writing books to earn a little himself, in order to pitch in with the money earning. Buffy had emphasised how she no longer saw him as a crutch, rather an overseer, a supporter in spirit. Buffy herself, had managed to get on quite well in the local bakery. The old woman who ran it was getting tired by the day and more and more responsibility fell on Buffy's shoulders. The old woman, Mrs Miller, planned on retiring, and provided she was sent a percentage of the income, was more than happy to leave the bakery in Buffy's hands. All in all the newcomers were successes. 

But they still waited.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Please please review!!!! I feel elated and I write more (if that's a bad thing – tell me!!)


End file.
